deep trouble
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: Thorin takes his anger out on kili after a frustrating day in the forge with will happen when kili storms out of the house? What will he run into? and will Fili,Thorin and Dwalin be able to save him before it's too late?Or will a young red-headed elf save him and capture his heart?


THIS IS A KILLEL ONE-SHOT WITH A LITTLE KILI/FILI/THORIN FAMILY REALATIONSHIP I THOUGHT OF :D I WILL UPDATE OTHER FIC SOON TOO :D THIS IS SET WHEN KILI AND FILI WERE YOUNGER. KILI IS AROUND 20 AND FILI AROUND 25 ISHTHIS IS MY TAKE ON HOW TAURIEL AND KILI MET IF THEY DID BEFORE DOS :DAS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR ANY CHARACTERS (BUT I WOULD LOOOOVEEE TOO!*COUGH *COUGH KILI!) ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY!...

_**3 years earlier:**_

Thorin POV:

I walk home Fili following slowly behind,today had not been a good day,Dwalin had to stay home and care for the sick Balin,Fili did not seem himself for reasons unknown to me,he barely did anything all day and to make every thing worse we hadn't sold anything for the past 3 every step my anger built,then our house came into view.I swing the door open and enter the house, the smell of tonight's dinner hit my nose,I stride into the kitchen where Dis was stood cooking,she turns as I enter.  
"how was your day,brother?"she asks  
"not now,sister"  
I reply as I turn and walk into the living room,the room was dark and I could just make out an outline of something on my chair.I open the blinds and I see him,Kili was curled up sleeping on my chair,Usually I would find it amusing but tonight was I did not,instead of amusing I felt angry,he properly had been lying there all day sleeping away while I and Fili (well mostly me) worked hard at the forge,I felt my anger increase and I roar out "kili!"

Kili POV:(an hour before Thorin and Fili come home)

I finally got back,mother had sent me out to collect some medicines we were running low on,after that she told me to go and buy vegetables from the market,then I went hunting and I caught 2 rabbits for also our dinner I got back in mother asked me to cut some more wood to bring in for the at last I sat down my eye lids were heavy,and in a matter of seconds I was sleeping.  
"kili!"  
I hear through my sleep,then again but louder  
"kili!"  
I shoot up forgetting where I slept and fell forward,I felt a sudden pain hit my ribs then I land with thud on the hard floor.I moan quietly as my ribs burn,then I hear the voice again  
"Kili get up!" I instantly recognise the voice _Thorin and he does not sound happy,what in the world did i do this time?_ I think as I push myself up so I stand in-front of Thorin,his face looks unimpressed and angry.  
"sorry uncle,what do you want?"  
"what are you doing? sleeping all day?!"  
"no uncle I wasn-"I was cut off mid sentence when he roared out:  
"No Kili! I did not raise you to sit around all day! you are my biggest disappointment,why can't you be more like fili? Then you might be worth the trouble!"  
"wha..what" I stutter  
"you heard me! Go to your room! I helped raise you to be a prince not to sit around doing nothing and letting me,your mother and brother to do the work!"he shouts, My own anger slips and I bark out:  
"How can you say that! I spent all day doing stuff for mother! Without me there would not be any food for you mother and Fili to eat! Without me there would be no wood for the fire to keep you warm! I spent all morning doing both my and fili's chores! and I was in the market, oin's,hunting and cutting down wood all afternoon! you are not the only one that works. And you are the one that says I am too young to be at the forge! So do not take your anger out on me!"  
"How dare you talk to me like that!"  
"why not? you think nothing of me,remember I am your biggest disappointment,so why shall I respect you?"  
"kili I didn't mean it like th-"  
"well if it is not true why did you say it?"  
"kili-"  
"I do not wish to hear it. go enjoy the food I put on your plate,I'm going out!"I shout as I shove passed uncle and storm to the door and shove on my boots and grab my coat,then I was out of the door.

Fili POV:

As soon as I got through the door I went to my and Kili's bedroom I changed from my dirty clothes I hear Thorin's voice. As I finish changing I walk down the stairs,I was half way through the corridor when I hear Kili's angry I reached the living room, I hear Kili shout :  
"I do not wish to hear it. go enjoy the food i put on your plate,im going out!"  
I do not attempt to stop him,I knew the feeling of being angry at Uncle,I walk into the living room where Thorin still stood.  
"what did you say to him!"  
I demand but when i get no answer I walk past him and walked to the kitchen.

Kili POV:

I walked down the empty streets of my village anger ebbing away.I kept walking kicking lone rocks in till I hear a crash from in front of me,I had walked to the edge of the village and was stood not far from Bombur's toy shop. I walk cautiously forwards when I see them Bofur was on the floor he looked unconscious and Bombur was beside him along with Bifur. As I got closer I saw him, there stood inside Bombur's shop was a vile looking man rummaging through Bombur's money. I sneak closer in till I could hide behind some barrels,Bofur's head was right next to the barrel so I leaned down and checked his pulse,and to my relief his heart was still beating. I tap his cheeks and his eye lids flutter,his eyes filled with panic and I covered his mouth with my hand before he could scream out.  
"Bofur,its Kili,calm 's a man in the shop,I'm going to try to stop him ,I need you to go get Fili,Thorin and urmm... Dwalin"I think and add "do you understand?"As soon as he replied with a 'yes' I got up and walked towards the shop entrance,I look behind me and see Bofur half way down the street already.I crouched outside the window peaking in to see were the man had gone,he was in the back of the room looking through the head looked up to my direction and I ducked hoping he hadn't seen me.I wait for 5 minutes and raise again he was faced away from me now,so I walked forward towards the door,I walked through the open door making sure I kept watch I did not stand on anything, I was not far behind when he turned,I rolled silently to the side behind the counter,and sat myself down so my back was against it, as I thought it was fine to move I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder and lift me from the floor,I let out a yelp of next thing I knew I was thrown through the air,I grunt as my back slams into the wall,My head throbbed after I hit the wall.I open my eyes and as my vision clears I see the man walk to me,and aim a kick at me,I duck quickly surprising myself with the speed, his fist came into contact with my jaw and stomach,the giant fist's hit me repeatedly in the ribs and stomach in-till I kicked his leg,I took advantage of his distraction and hit him across the stomach, then he lets out a growl and kicks my ribs so hard I swore I heard them next few minute came a blur one minute I was standing defending myself,and the next I was pinned to the wall, his hands wrapped around my throat.I struggled to get an air into my lungs,I franticly kick out,in-till I felt his hands loosen I kick as hard as I could,I hear a crunch and he drop's me,I take in big gulp's of air and look up,the man held his nose.  
"you stupid dwarf,you will regret that"He says as he pins me to the floor and hits my stomach again and again,I moan as he hits my already weakened ribs.

Bofur POV:

_ running. Kili's by Fili and Thorin then stop in till you get to kili's house. Not long now. _I tell myself as I ran through the village,then it came into view, Kili's house.I quicken my pace and soon I'm bursting through the door.

Fili POV:

I was sat in the kitchen for what seem's like hours when I hear the front door burst open, I'm instantly on my feet a rush to the of Kili, there stood Bofur.  
"bofur wha-" I was cut off when he rushes out  
"Fili you must hurry! Kili sent me to get you,there is a man thief in Bombur's shop,he knocked us out with some smelly told me to get you,Thorin and went into the shop before I could do anything! he needs help!"  
As what he just said regestred in my mind,my feet move on their own accord,then I felt myself go into action.  
"THORIN!" I shout, and soon Thorin is with me  
"what is the meaning of this Fili?"  
"Uncle its Kili he's in trouble hurry!" I shout as I push on my boots,grab my swords,my coat and daggers.I hear Thorin doing the same and soon we were out of the door bofur close shout for Dwalin and soon he was running along side us.

Kili POV:  
I scream when I felt more ribs break.  
"aww poor dwarf... poor weak little dwarf.." he taunts "so weak he can't fight back,aww you poor little thing!" Then I felt my anger snap and I punch the man as hard as I could,he fell of me and I dragged my self up. Then I felt a sudden burning pain in my leg, I look down and find dagger embedded in my thigh. I moan as pain hits my leg,but then I felt it being yanked out again I look to see the man stood in-front of me the dagger in his hand,moving at me again,but I do something unexpected to him I take out my dagger and drive it into his still his dagger came at me, I closed my eyes waiting for the burning feeling of the dagger,but it never came.I open my eyes and there stood in the entrance is an elven maid,She had hair like fire her eyes like the forest,her beauty took my breath walks towards me,she looks no older than kneel's next to me and asks  
"are you okay"  
"yes" I rasp  
"you don't sound good,what is your name?"  
"Kili,you?"  
"Tauriel,tell me were it hurts,I know you're in pain"  
"everything hurts,my leg,ribs,stomach,face,head,back everything"  
"okay,ummm I need to get you somewhere safe and clean,your leg wound needs wrapping,and you might have broken ribs,nose and it looks like you dislocated your left shoulder"She says as she inspect my wounds.  
"what" I said as I looked at my shoulder "I didn't even notice" I say  
"can you walk? I need to get you home"  
"sure I can" I say as I take Tauriel's hand and pull myself up,I manage to keep the scream in and moaned instead.I wobble and I fall forward but the she-elf caches me,I lean my weight on her in-till she says  
"you ready to walk?"  
"yes" I say as I take a careful step taking caution not to lean on my wounded leg,I couldn't believe how much I trusted the she-elf I was leaning on so much already. We had made it to the front door when I hear a familiar voice shout my name.I look up to see Fili running at me.

Fili POV:

I ran and my feet travel I saw him. Kili was leaning on a woman, as I got closer I saw she was no woman she was a she-elf.  
"KILI!"I shout and he looks up and spots me.I run faster intill I was with him.

Tauriel POV:

The dwarf next to me was no normal dwarf, he was tall (for a dwarf) he had handsome looks,he was slim and yet muscular,he barely had any beard but it made no difference to me.I couldent even describe the feeling I had when I heard the pain full scream from where I was wondering,lost. I had been split up from the rest of the elf's when some men attacked our camp. I followed one intill I lost him, then I heard Kili's scream.I ran,and soon came across Kili and the man stood above him his dagger covered in blood, and was going straight at the dwarf,I react indistinctly and pull out an arrow and shoot, my arrow when straight into the mans forehead. My stomach turned to jelly when he opened his eyes and turned at me,but when I saw the pain evident in his eyes I rushed forward to his side. surprised by the amount of trust he had.  
when I hear his name being shouted out I look up to see another dwarf running towards us,I tense then I hear him say  
"its okay he is my brother,Fili he wont hurt you"I did not have time to reply before Fili was upon us and suffocated kili in a looks up and looks at me and says  
"who are you and why is an elf in my village"  
"I am Tauriel,and I got separated from the rest of the were camping in the forest when we were attacked by around 10 men.I followed one here and shot him just as he was about to kill your needs a doctor his leg is bleeding from a kife wound,his shoulder is dislocated and he has some broken ribs and his nose is broken,the rest of his ingeries are bruising"  
"Alright let's get you home,Thorin should be here any minute"  
"ohh great" I hear Kili mutter

Kili POV:  
"who's Thorin I hear her say  
"Thorin is our uncle"I say as Thorin and Dwalin come our way "talk of the devil" I mutter  
"KILI!" He says as he wraps me in a tight hug,I groan in pain as my ribs burn,he lets me go and apologizes that was the last thing I heard before my head went blank and I heard no more...

When my eyes fluttered open I let out a groan.  
"kili?"I hear a female voice say  
"Tauriel?"  
"yes you are at home"  
"how long have I been out?"  
"Since yesterday your brother is resting"  
"aright,where have you been staying?"  
"here, After Fili told Thorin about me saving your life,Thorin let me stay"  
"ohh"was all I could manage as my eyes flutter I was about to talk again when she said  
"hush,go to sleep I or your brother will be here when you wake" I was half asleep when I say  
"tauriel thankyou for saving my life.I owe you"  
"you owe me nothing,*my love in elvish*"and with that I was out like a candle.

3 days later:(kili POV still)  
I was sat on a bench in the garden,the first time i was let outside in 4 days.I sat there humming to myself when I heard the door open I look over to see Tauriel she walked over,and i stood,she looked upset.  
"what is the matter Tauriel?"I ask  
"my people are coming to get me,they will be here by tomorrow morning"  
"ohh"  
"I don't want to leave so fast,but i have to."  
"i know, it will be fine we will meet again soon"  
"yes we will"Tauriel says with a smile and what happens next shock's me,she leans down and kisses me.I was shocked at first but it didn't take me long to come to my senses,and I kiss her we part I lean my forehead on hers,hoping I made my feelings clear to her.I kiss her once more and whisper in her ear in dwarfish.  
"what did you say?" she ask's  
"i said that i love you"  
"i love you too" she say's as she kisses me one last time,for in the morning she was gone.  
**  
****present: kili POV still  
**I landed on the floor with a thud.I struggled to get out of the spider's web,when I did I looked around and saw the company was quite far from I saw the first spider come at the company I shout out to them "spiders behind you!" I saw it being cut down by Dwalin as more come from the trees,I start to run towards the company when a spider jumps in front of I take it down 3 more come crawling at me.I killed one as another jumped at me and my sword fell from my hand and out of my reach. When I thought I was a dead dwarf an arrow sunk into the spiders head.I did not dare yo look who it was because another spider came at me,I rolled to the sided and grabbed my sword I sprang back up and plunged my sword into the they all lay dead around me,I looked to my saviour and gasped _Tauriel...is it actually her? or am I dreaming?_  
"Tauriel?" I ask she turns in surprise and my heart skips a beat _its her! my Tauriel!_  
"kili?"she says as she runs to me and envelopes me in a hug.

Fili POV:

They were all dead all the spiders gone.I franticly look around for Kili and what I see makes me was stood with his arms wrapped around a she-elf,but this was no normal she-elf it was Tauriel.I turn to Thorin and Dwalin and I see they have seen the same as I, but to my surprise Thorin smiles and says "I knew it!" I laugh but it soon turns to a 'ewww' as I turn to Kili and Tauriel kissing.

Tauriel POV:  
After 3 long years which should have felt like nothing for an elf, i was in his arms once more planning on never leaving him ever again,even in death I will die happily by his side.

**the end :D**

I hope you guys liked it :D if you did jst leave a little something in the box below :D thanks  
-Elen :P


End file.
